gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Klaine Team
We ship Klaine KLaINe Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, and Neon = FIREWORKS Best Chemistry Ever We love Klaine together because they’re a perfect fit, despite each of their individual flaws. Blaine helps to make Kurt more comfortable with all aspects of who he is, while Kurt gets Blaine to let his guard down a little more. To put it another way, Kurt and Blaine are like yams and marshmallows — who knew they’d be so amazing together? They encourage each other, they’re crazy about one other, and they manage to address and squash any problems that arise. If you don't ship this couple please don't bash, and get off of the page! ♥ ''' '''Main Article: Kurt-Blaine Relationship "Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the halll with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?" "Until you find someone as open and brave as you..." "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." ★Some Rules ★ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (passed by ATF). #You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. #This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design. The Klainers ♥ Click here to view the first 200 Signatures ★ 201. Russophile 202. KlaineKLAINEklaineKLAINE 203. MilkaxD 204. Gleekable 205. youMOCKusSIR 206. loserlikeme11 207. DaltonAcademyLover 208. Warbelette 209. Klainebow Lover 210. KlaineIsAllGood 211. Crisstian 212. aweikel 213. Zinnia3 214. Gleek1997 215. BlaineandKurt3 216. Martinamagnani1991 217. Ultimate_Glee_Fan 218. ILoveChrisColfer 219. Gleek62442 220. KurtAnderson 221. Gleegirl14 222. EverydayISeeMyDream 223. MinaVanHelsing 224. ATLA Gleek 225. Whatsername_Gleek 226. Learachelmicheleberry9753 227. Blairyn 228. Lunaagleek 229. Go Klaine! 230. Alice de Winter 231. Loveudarren0192 232. Freak For Finchel 233. NCISGirl4Eva 234. Klainelover155 235. Aspenflower14 236. Samcedes Fan 2011 237. GLeeLOVER 238. CuteKurt 239. TimtimlovesKurt 240. Itsrosiesturn 241. RandomRambler 242. Glee.klainebows 243. MayzzRC 244. Svwiki99 245. DoubleDdog09 246. Geniegal6 247. ILoveKurtHummel 248. Ceruleans 249. Klaine4evar 250. Finchelgleekgirl 251. Klainers 252. Colferized21444 253. TotalKlainer 254. KlainerGirl 255. Gleekforever1 256. Minutemaidanddietcoke 257. LoveToWatchTV 259. Xmarie11 260. KlaineDefyingGravity 261. KurtFangirl247 262. LookWhatLoveGaveUs 263. QuinnieKlaine 264. Gleek090892 265. KLaINe1204 266. Mini Warbler 267. Ygleek 268. Simple.PlanNER 269. Layla_Gleek 270. Just a Lucky Person 271. DenaliLover 272. Nιcкι 273. Little Jane 274. NewMoonFan1 275. Klaine4EverKlisses 276. Helios Knight 277. Wicked.Renthead-Gleek 278. BloodAndy 279. Jgal12 280. TeenageGleefanatic 281. Samcedes 282. Midhatz 283. Samcedes101 284. Waikikamukow 285. Hazelshade 286. IiLoveKlaine 287. Catherine Larose 288. UndercoverGleek1 289. Im3stupid4artie 290. SamcedesGoingforthewin 291. SamcedesQuickandKlaineForever 292. SlusheeFacial 293. Courageconquersall 294. Klaine Supporter 295. AmaxA 296. PatromeLover202 ✿Klaine Templates Without the Spaces and the star: ✿Klaine Fanfictions Featured Fanfiction: Title: College Life (by ferentis) Summary: New York had always been the dream, but was it what was expected? Join Kurt, Blaine and Rachel as they discover the real lifestyle of college life. From a disruptive face from the past to Rachel's constant battle for first place, anything could happen. Rated: T Completed: No Extract: If there were four words you never usually heard together, it would be the phrase 'Kurt Hummel was nervous'. However, as the boy in question continued to fix his hair into perfection in front of his mirror, the very statement could not have been any closer to the truth. Kurt's mind felt as if it was running at a hundred miles per hour, his thoughts rushing together and clashing, creating a dozen different scenarios on what was about to unfold. As he twisted a stray piece of hair around his comb, Kurt's eyes strayed to an envelop lying upon his table. He glared at the offending object, hating the fact that such a small thing held such a huge and significant impact upon his future. "Kurt! Blaine's here." At the sound of his fathers call, Kurt felt his stomach twist in a knot. The call was a warning, letting Kurt know he had but a few moments until his boyfriend appeared in his room. Giving up with his hair – after finally deciding that it was as good as it was going to look that day – he settled his comb down on the table, turning in time as Blaine knocked on the door. "It's open," He replied, getting up so he could move some of his magazines from where they lay on his bed. "Hey," He heard Blaine say after the door clicked close behind him. Kurt put his magazines on the table, before turning to face the other boy. He watched as Blaine smiled warmly at him, but Kurt couldn't help but notice that hidden behind it Blaine was just as nervous as he was. He felt himself relax at that knowledge, and returned the smile. "Hi," He replied, walking over to Blaine and placing a kiss on his lips. As he did so Blaine moved to bring Kurt in closer, letting the kiss last longer than Kurt intended, and he understood that it was exactly what they both needed to help them relax, if only a little bit. "I've missed you this week." "Ditto," Kurt returned, smile growing slightly at his own use of his boyfriends usual catchphrase. He watched as Blaine's smile grew ever so slightly too, amused. "Have you cleaned again?" Blaine asked, his eyes roaming around the room as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Organized, Blaine," He said, slapping his boyfriend playfully on the arm as he let out a sigh. "It's really the only thing that has kept me somewhat sane at all this entire week." And suddenly the mood had changed again. Blaine nodded in agreement to Kurt's words, and Kurt moved to grab his envelop off from where it sat on the table, before perching at the end of his bed. "I can't understand why I'm so nervous about this," He said, laughing nervously as he did so. Blaine quickly moved to sit at his side, shifting the bag that he had brought with him off his shoulder so he could get more comfortable. "I do. Kurt this is a big thing for both of us, regardless of whatever happens. If I'm honest, I'd be more concerned if you weren't nervous." "It's just – if we end up disappointed Blaine -" "Hey," Blaine interrupted, moving his hand so it was clasped tightly around Kurt's. He moved his thumb to rub smooth circles over it, hoping that he was calming the younger boy somewhat. "We've talked about this. No matter what's written on these papers, we'll work it out. Together. Just like we've managed to work everything else out that's been thrown at us in the past." Kurt turned his head slightly to look at Blaine, still unable to convince himself that everything would be okay, even with the words of reassurance. His stomach had returned to doing backflips, anticipation building up over what it was they were both sitting on the bed together for in the first place. "You don't need to worry so much anyway -" Blaine continued, sensing his boyfriends' worries. "No matter what, you always have Paris waiting for you." "Paris is and always will be a second choice to this though. Sure, I want to visit there one day, and it would be nice to be closer to my Grandma, but this? This has been my dream ever since before I can remember," Kurt paused, letting out another sigh as he did so, attempting to collect all his thoughts together. "Let's – let's just open our letters. If we don't do it soon I think I might actually explode." Blaine nodded in agreement, moving to find his own letter that was buried at the bottom of his bag. Kurt watched him as he searched for it; his heartbeat quickening at what was about to happen. This was it. This was finally when they would find out what they're futures held. In just a few moments they would find out where they would be living for the next few years, and whether or not they'd be living out their dreams just as they had mapped and planned out. Click here to read this story. ---- Click here to view all the other Klaine Fanfictions. If you have a video you would like to add, please contact, Love. on her talkpage. ✿KLAINE Sites ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://dareverettcriss.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com *http://whodisrespectinumbridge.tumblr.com *http://confettistan.tumblr.com *http://whenklainebowsappear.tumblr.com *http://kurtismyhomeboy.tumblr.com *http://kurt-blaine.tumblr.com *http://anderpson.tumblr.com *http://hinotoriii.tumblr.com *http://waltzy.tumblr.com ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://www.it-could-happen.net *http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com ✿Klaine Cinema Featured Video: 500px Title: K&B; Your love is my turning page Description: made by Specialisyoueelg ---- Click here to view all the other videos from the Klaine Cinema. If you have a video you would like to add, please contact, Love. on her talkpage. ✿Featured Quotation Scene ✿Klaine Images Page For pictures, videos, and more templates please feel free to visit our Images subpage, here. Category:Teams